Delivering power wirelessly, e.g., via radio frequency (RF), to electronic devices within close proximity to the human flesh can raise safety concerns due to the potential for absorption of the RF energy by the human flesh. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) currently limits the exposure or Special Absorption Rate (SAR) to 1.6 mW/cm3 for frequencies above 1 GHz. Staying below this limit is achievable by most wireless devices that primarily transmit and receive data communications. However, this limit can be easily reached or exceeded in environments wherein wireless power is delivered.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, and software that facilitate various reduction of human exposure to wireless energy in wireless power delivery environments. In some embodiments, a wireless power reception apparatus is disclosed having multiple antennas and a control system. The control system is configured to dynamically adjust a cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas to reduce radio frequency (RF) exposure to a user of an electronic device in which the wireless power reception apparatus is embedded. The wireless power reception apparatus is further configured to receive wireless power from a wireless power delivery system in a wireless power delivery environment and to provide the power to the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the wireless power reception apparatus dynamically adjusts the cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas by controlling a direction and intensity of a beacon signal transmitted by the multiple antennas.
In some embodiments, the wireless power reception apparatus dynamically adjusts the cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas by controlling an angle of incidence of the wireless power received from the wireless power delivery system.
In some embodiments, the multiple antennas each have corresponding radiation patterns that are controlled over amplitude and phase by the control system. In some embodiments, the radiation patterns of the multiple antennas collectively comprise the cumulative radiation pattern.
In some embodiments, the control system is further configured to detect an orientation of the multiple antennas relative to the user of the electronic device and to dynamically adjust the cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas based on the orientation of the multiple antennas relative to the user of the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the control system is further configured to detect a full or partial blockage of one or more of the multiple antennas and to dynamically adjust the cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas based on the full or partial blockage of the one or more of the multiple antennas.
In some embodiments, the control system is preconfigured with a set of fixed cumulative radiation patterns, and the control system is configured to cycle through the set of fixed cumulative radiation patterns to identify an optimal antenna configuration for reducing RF exposure to the user of an electronic device.
In some embodiments, the control system is configured to dynamically adjust the cumulative radiation pattern in a direction away from the user of the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the multiple antennas are configured to have the same resonance frequency.
In some embodiments, an electronic device is disclosed having electronic components including one or more processors, multiple antennas disposed on or within the electronic device, and a computer-readable storage medium. The computer-readable storage medium has instructions stored thereon which, when executed by the one or more processors, direct the electronic device to dynamically adjust a cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas to reduce radio frequency (RF) exposure to a user of an electronic device in which the wireless power reception apparatus is embedded. The multiple antennas each have a corresponding radiation pattern that is controlled over amplitude and phase, the radiation patterns collectively comprising the cumulative radiation pattern. The wireless power reception apparatus is configured to receive wireless power from a wireless power delivery system in a wireless power delivery environment and to provide the power to the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the electronic device dynamically adjusts the cumulative radiation pattern of the multiple antennas by controlling a direction and intensity of a beacon signal transmitted by the multiple antennas or directing an angle of incidence of the wireless power received from the wireless power delivery system.
In some embodiments, the instructions, when executed by the one or more processors, further direct the electronic device to detect an orientation of the multiple antennas relative to the user of the electronic device and dynamically adjust the cumulative radiation pattern based on the orientation of the multiple antennas relative to the user of the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the instructions, when executed by the one or more processors, further direct the electronic device to detect a full or partial blockage of one or more of the multiple antennas by the user of the electronic device and dynamically adjust the cumulative radiation pattern based on the full or partial blockage.
In some embodiments, the instructions, when executed by the one or more processors, further direct the electronic device to cycle through a set of fixed cumulative radiation patterns to identify an optimal antenna configuration for reducing RF exposure to the user of an electronic device. The control system is preconfigured with the set of fixed cumulative radiation patterns.
In some embodiments, the instructions, when executed by the one or more processors, direct the electronic device to dynamically adjust the cumulative radiation pattern in a direction away from the user of the electronic device.
In some embodiments, a method of operating a wireless power reception apparatus to reduce radio frequency (RF) exposure to a user of an electronic device in which the wireless power reception apparatus is embedded is disclosed. The method includes detecting an orientation of an antenna array of the wireless power reception apparatus relative to a user of the electronic device and adjusting a cumulative radiation pattern of the antenna array to reduce the RF exposure to the user of an electronic device. Each antenna of the antenna array has a corresponding radiation pattern that is controlled over amplitude and phase, the radiation patterns collectively comprise the cumulative radiation pattern. The wireless power reception apparatus is configured to receive wireless power from a wireless power delivery system in a wireless power delivery environment and to provide the power to the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the method further includes detecting the orientation of the antenna array of the wireless power reception apparatus relative to the user of the electronic device comprises identifying a full or partial blockage of one or more antennas of the antenna array by the user of the electronic device.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.